Sarah West
Sarah Ann West (previously known as 'LudwigXanaduRocks1997, ' now known as 'MelodyPurplePrincess) ' is a young woman who is a "Wiki Contributor-in-Training". She currently resides in a town somewhere in Massachusetts. Background & personality Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. However, she can be a little bit naive when it comes to writing and contributing to wikis. She sometimes gets confused about things, but she really likes to learn. Since she's fairly new to contributing to wikis and lacks writing skills, Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23) helps her straighten things out. Sarah likes making crossovers and OCs. Sometimes, Sarah will often allow Jenny to help her with ideas whenever she has writer's block. Jenny is determined to help Sarah improve her writing skills and get better at contributing to wikis. Interests ; Likes : Woody Woodpecker, The Koopalings (particularily Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa), video games, classical music, sports, Disney movies, learning new things, The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, monster movies, Marvel, classic cartoons (although she does like some modern cartoons), classic soap operas, science fiction movies, reality TV shows, fast food places, world history (particularily the events of World War II), Jurassic Park, Don Bluth films, retro bands and musicians (although she does like some modern musicians), and anime. ; Dislikes : Mean people, profanity and inappropriate language, vandalism, being cyberbullied, cartoon antagonists (particularily Alejandro from Total Drama and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons), and some sports teams. List of Sarah's Screen Names Sarah likes making up usernames for her online accounts. Those usernames include: *LudwigXandauRocks1997 (her first wiki username) *EltonJohnisAwesome (Because she likes the works of Elton John) *SnowCrystalPrincess *NeptunePrincess *DestinyLovelyMidnight *TwilightPhoenix *JulyWoodyPhoenix *AbigailYesAlejandroNo (Because one of her favorite cartoon characters is Abigail from Once Upon a Forest, and one of her least favorite cartoon characters is Alejandro from Total Drama) *MidnightDoremiLover (Because she likes Ojamajo Doremi) *Candy Loopsy (Possibly because she likes Lalaloopsy) *Nightwish Loopsy (Because she likes the band Nightwish) *Diamond Loopsy *DoremiTwinkle1997 *FloraDiamond *LudwigVonKoopaGirl97 (her YouTube username) *MelodyPurplePrincess (her current wiki username) Trivia *Unfortunately, not all of Sarah's OCs belong to her. In fact, Sarah sometimes tends to steal OCs from DeviantArt and claim them as her own. If an OC that she steals has an official name, she forgets what the real name is supposed to be and changes it, possibly to make it sound like she made the OC herself, which doesn't really help at all. Her habit of stealing other people's OCs has been noticed by a few contributors on wikis such as the Nihon Fanon wiki. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand plagiarism so that she won't steal OCs anymore and learn to create her own. *Not only Sarah steals OCs from DeviantArt to make her own OCs, but she also takes random clipart pictures and claims them to be OCs as well, which doesn't really solve her problem with plagiarism. *Another problem with Sarah's OCs is that when she does make her own, she doesn't give them much personality and is quite short on names. Sometimes, she uses one name on two or more of her OCs, making that name rather cliche. The personalities of her OCs are quite bland, since most of them have the same interests as she does and not much else is known about them. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand the basics of character personality and help her think up of more creative names that she hasn't used before. *Sarah has a bit of trouble when it comes to proper grammar. When she writes something that's incorrect, Jenny makes sure to correct what Sarah writes. *Sarah has claimed to live in various areas of Massachusetts. At first, she said that she lived in Brockton (the city she was born in, of course), and then she claimed to live in Holbrook, and, as of now, she is said to live in Weymouth. *Sarah has a bad habit of addressing people by their full names, including herself. However, some people remind her that addressing people by their full names is unnecessary. *Sarah's favorite color is blue. *Sarah has two cats named Sox and Baby Girl. *Currently, Sarah is learning how to speak French. *Sarah's theme song is "Sparky's New Bike", an upbeat, peppy electronic-funk piece with a 60's-esque vibe, which suits Sarah's upbeat, spunky personality and her interest for anything retro. Tropes Around Sarah *Action Girl: When the situation calls for it. *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. **She also hates being cyberbullied, and can get pretty angry if someone posts something mean about her. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *Bunny-Ears Lawyer: She's almost always a little bit odd and excitable. She may be quirky, but doesn't quite show her quirks too often as she is maturing. *Butt-Monkey: She gets victimized for her naivety at times. *The Chick *Cloudcuckoolander: Her quirks show that she's pretty much an example of this. *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet young lady, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Easily Impressed: She can be this with a generally naive nature. *Emphasize Everything: She has a habit of ending most of her sentences with exclamation marks, even when they don't need to be expressed with really strong emotion. Jenny always tries to get Sarah to stop doing this and use proper punctuation. *Fangirl: She's strangely obsessed with cute fictional anthropomorphic creatures, especially Woody Woodpecker and The Koopalings. In fact, she's so obsessed with them, that she writes fanfictions about them, but those stories can be very...peculiar. *Foil: To Jenny in terms of behavior and intelligence. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, a cartoon character, or even herself. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. For instance, she knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. She can also speak fluent French. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and feminine. *Girly Girl With a Tomboy Streak: Not only Sarah likes anything girly, but she also likes comic books, sports, and video games. *The Heart: She's quite kind and good-hearted, despite her many quirks. *Malaproper: She has a tendency to use malapropisms. Not only that, but she also tends to make quite a few grammatical errors from time to time. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be insecure and naive, but she keeps a happy-go-lucky attitude. As she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *Otaku: She likes magical girl anime shows, particularily Ojamajo Doremi and Pretty Cure. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. Unless something upsets her, Sarah is always happy-go-lucky. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet, be it candy or desserts. *True Blue Femininity: Her favorite color is blue. *Who Names Their Kid "Dude"?: When it comes to naming her OCs, Sarah sometimes comes up with names that are rather peculiar, such as "Topaz" or "Meadow", when she's not giving her OCs names that she used before, like "Fiona" or "Dorothy". *Woman Child: She may be in her early twenties, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 5.31.16 PM.png|Sarah as a Frozen-inspired Disney princess Sailor SD.jpg|Sarah as a Sailor Scout Sarah_West_X-Girl.jpg|Sarah as an X-Girl Category:Female Users Category:1997 births Category:April births Category:Users Category:People from USA